The purpose of this program is to support a two-year postdoctoral fellowship which will attract individuals with a strong commitment to interdisciplinary research from a wide variety of backgrounds from medical, biological, social, behavioral, and policy sciences to help build the next generation of academic leaders in tobacco control. This objective will be met through a combination of interdisciplinary coursework related to health policy, biostatistics, tobacco control policy and tobacco-related addiction and disease together with research directed by a primary and secondary mentor from different disciplines. This coursework, which will comprise approximately 20% of the fellows'experience, will form the foundation for an intensive research program directed by two mentors from different disciplines. Fellows will also be taught how to prepare and review grant proposals. When appropriate, they will be encouraged to support proposals for a third year of fellowship funding. Research mentors will be drawn from 21 participating faculty members with active research programs in tobacco control policy development and evaulation, studies of the tobacco industry as a vector for cancer and other tobacco-induced diseases, tobacco industry marketing strategies directed at young adults and adolescents, heath effects of secondhand smoke, nicotine pharmacology, and individual and community-based smoking cessation. The faculty are drawn from all four schools at UCSF (Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Dentistry) as well as the DC Berkeley School of Public Health. The coursework, combined with the great variety in backgrounds and interest of fellows housed in the UCSF Center for Tobacco Control Research and Education, will provide a strong interdisciplinary environment that gives all people involved in the process an opportunity to learn from and appreciate the work done by people working in other disciplines. Each fellow's program will be individually developed by the fellow, his or her mentors, and the Fellowship Committee. The Fellowship Committee will also select fellows and mentor their progress.